


Skintimate

by pansexualtrash



Series: One-Line Prompts [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Hands, Hugs, Intimacy, Kisses, Love, M/M, Nervous, Passion, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Sex, Slow Relationship Building, Sweet, Tender - Freeform, Yooran, building intimacy, intimate, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualtrash/pseuds/pansexualtrash
Summary: The slow progression of love and intimacy between Yoosung and Saeran.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of this prompt I received- "I love LOVE your Yooran fics!! Can I request one where the two are still trying to get used to being intimate? Maybe angsty, maybe fluffy, up to you! I see lots of fics where they have a perfect relationship but I know there ought to be some trip ups along the way. I just love how much they heal each other ಥ_ಥ"
> 
> The idea I got was a slow relationship build between these two, and resulted in this. <3 Enjoy~

_**Hands- Saeran’s POV.** _

What do you do with your hands?

I knew he liked me. I could tell. He knew that I liked him too- neither of us had the courage to admit it outright, at least, not yet.

It was awkward.

He asked me to accompany him to some convention for LOLOL, and I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I wasn’t that great with crowds- he just looked so excited I couldn’t say no.

Maybe it would be alright as long as he was there with me.

I was wrong, to a degree.

We got off the bus, my heart lurching into my stomach as my gaze fell upon the thousands of people storming around in front of the arena- I could only imagine how many more were inside. I swallowed the lump in my throat, following Yoosung through the crowd, my skin burning every time someone bumped into me.

Yoosung looked back at me, his eyes sparkling, his grin brighter than the stars in the sky- I couldn’t say anything.

We finally made it to the doors, after what seemed like an eternity of crawling through a river of bodies, getting stamps on our wrists and walking inside.

I was right.

So. Many. People.

My heart was pounding in my chest, my skin clammy- I was almost positive I looked as sick as I felt.

Yoosung looked back at me, and I could tell he noticed. These were the only times I was an open book, and I hated that I couldn’t shut the covers.

“Saeran? Are you… Okay?”

I blinked slowly, trying to gather my breath, my body betraying me as the room swayed. In what seemed like one swift motion, a blast of peace, he stepped towards me, sliding his hand into mine, pulling me off to the side against the wall, where nobody stood.

I stared down at him, my cheeks growing warm, the previous swaying of the room halting into a calming trickle- his palms were warm, his skin soft against my fingertips. It almost felt as though he was healing me where he touched, his body a fountain of life, one my hands were eagerly drinking up.

My heart swelled at the sight of him, his cheeks flushed, eyes shyly looking up at me, as if to ask if that was okay, if he had crossed a line. My throat was dry, my heart pounding in my chest, now for a completely different reason. I squeezed his hand gently, my body tingling as he grinned happily at me.

This was foreign. Unexplored territory. Something I had never done before.

I wanted to know more of these feelings with him.

**_Hugs- Yoosung’s POV._ **

It was time.

I was finally gonna ask him to be my boyfriend.

I was nervous- oh god, was I nervous. Which seemed kind of stupid, considering ever since the LOLOL convention, we held hands whenever we could- watching movies in each other’s room, under the table at coffee shops, both of us blushing like schoolgirls who didn’t know what to do with themselves.

Maybe this isn’t how typical relationships go. Maybe we’re weird.

I like our weird.

He was here, sitting in front of me on the bench, his hair blowing in the wind, teasing the line just above his beautiful eyes. I could never get enough of his eyes. He looked at me, my breath hitching as he did so, a small smile on his lips.

I had to do it.

“S-Saeran.”

He tilted his head a bit in response, tucking some of his hair behind his ear so he could see me properly.

“Yes?”

“Um.. I have.. I have a question.”

He sat up straight, waiting patiently- I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was, his body perfect as he sat, his skin like porcelain. Did I deserve him?

I didn’t know.

I played with the hem of my shirt nervously, forcing myself to keep his gaze.

“Um, well… I feel like, that… You and I, we’ve become really close.. And I think you know this already, but, I… Well, I like you, a lot,” I blushed as I spoke, my heart jumping hopefully as he did too, “And I want to spend more time with you, a lot more, and so I was wondering.. Willyoubemyboyfriend?”

I cursed myself inwardly as the last words came out in a blur of garbled mess, my face and ears burning with embarrassment. I shut my eyes tightly, sure that he was laughing at my mistake, or going to reject me for being such a mess.

I heard nothing, and so I tentatively opened an eye, my heart soaring as I saw the serene smile on his lips, one hand trying, and failing to hide it, his eyes twinkling at me joyously.

“Do you… really mean that?”

His voice was soft as he spoke, that beautiful, sweet voice I wanted to hear forever. I nodded, placing one of my hands over his, rubbing my thumb along his knuckles as I scooted closer to him.

“I mean that.”

His smile grew wider, his eyes flitting down to look at our hands, lacing his fingers with mine, where his hands fit oh-so-perfectly.

“…If you’ll have me.”

I couldn’t help but jump up a bit in happiness, my body felt lighter than air, my heart singing inside my chest. He laughed softly under his breath, his cheeks a stunning shade of pink.

“Saeran, can.. Can I hug you? I’m just so happy, I don’t know what to do…”

He nodded slowly, his smile shy and clearly just as nervous, but as excited as I was. I stood up, pulling him up with me, taking a slow step forwards, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him into my embrace.

I felt his arms shake nervously for a moment before finding their way around my neck, looping tenderly, resting upon my shoulders, his head leaning close against mine, his breath trickling along my ear.

This was different- my heart was hammering as I became enveloped by his warmth, despite the cold tips of his fingers brushing against my nape. His breath was hot, and my skin tingled where it came in contact- his hair was soft, and he smelled like a fresh breath of air.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him, burying my face into his neck, my happiness to much to contain, never wanting to let him go now that I knew how it felt to hold him close.

This was a sensation I could never forget.

**_Lips- 3rd Person._ **

Yoosung sat on his bed, fiddling with his pen lazily. He sighed, moving it, and his books to the desk, turning to Saeran, a slightly concerned and dejected look on his face, at which Saeran blinked slowly.

“Yoosung? What’s wrong..?”

Yoosung blushed, looking down at the floor, one arm holding his elbow tentatively.

“Saeran… Do you not like me?”

Saeran shot up from the bed, his eyes wide with confusion as he walked towards Yoosung, his hands on his shoulders in a second.

“Of course I like you-! Why would you think I don’t?”

Yoosung blushed harder, gazing up at Saeran through his lashes.

“… We haven’t kissed.”

Saeran felt his face heat up, his hands slipping from Yoosung’s shoulders slowly.

“I-oh. Um… You’re.. Right, we haven’t..”

Yoosung squeezed his arm, his eyes welling up with oncoming tears.

“It just feels like you don’t like me… We’ve been dating for two months now and we haven’t kissed, that seems like a long time…”

Saeran’s chest constricted, his heart hurting as he watched a tear slide down Yoosung’s cheek. He sighed softly, pulling Yoosung into a small hug.

“Yoosung… I don’t know how to interact with people… You’re the first person I’ve ever… Touched at all. It’s.. Foreign. It’s not that I don’t like you, I just… Don’t know how, or what to do…”

Yoosung nodded, sniffing softly as he looked back up at Saeran.

“I… I know that… I just get insecure sometimes, I guess…” He bit his lip softly, placing a hand on Saeran’s chest gently. Saeran felt his skin tingle at the heat of Yoosung’s palm.

“Would… Would you like to..?” Yoosung gazed up at him hopefully, his bleary eyes shining. Saeran blushed, nodding slowly, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

“If that’s what you want.”

Yoosung blushed softly, placing his hands on Saeran’s cheeks, tilting his head up gingerly. Saeran leaned down, muttering a soft apology as he accidentally bumped his nose against Yoosung’s, who just giggled softly in response.

He tilted his head, his breath hitching as his lips connected to Yoosung’s, his arms tenderly making their way around Yoosung’s waist.

Warmth. Serenity. Nerves. Peace.

A combination of emotion swept through them both as they moved their lips together experimentally, Yoosung mouthing softly at his lips, his hands sliding into Saeran’s hair- Saeran sliding his tongue gently against his lower lip, his body reeling as Yoosung sighed at the action.

They bumped their teeth together. Knocked foreheads, smushed noses, messy tongue and lips, all coupled with shy and joyous giggles.

They were learning. Together.

**_Passion- 3rd Person._ **

Yoosung closed the door behind him, pulling Saeran into a heated kiss, at which he eagerly responded. Saeran bit at Yoosung’s lip, pulling his body close, pressing Yoosung’s back softly against the door. Yoosung pulled away from the kiss, his eyes sparkling and half-lidded, Saeran’s chest swelling at the sight.

“Saeran, I… I want something…”

Saeran blushed at the sound of his voice, a much huskier and warmer sound than usual, his body heating up as it trickled into his ears.

“What… Do you want?”

Yoosung blushed, his eyes leaving Saeran’s gaze in his embarrassment.

“I want to… I want you to let me taste you.”

Saeran blinked slowly at his boyfriend.

“Taste?”

Yoosung bit his lip, trailing his hand slowly along his chest, running his finger along the hem of Saeran’s pants slowly, and Saeran’s face bloomed with heat, his eyes wide.

“Oh- _Oh_. Oh.”

Yoosung nodded, nursing his lip between his teeth, looking up at Saeran.

“I just really want to try it… If you don’t want to, then we don’t have to, but… I would like to.” His voice was small, as though he were asking for something he shouldn’t. Saeran stroked his cheek softly, trying to gather his thoughts, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Yoosung,” he breathed softly, his heart warm, “If you really want to… Then, you can… But only if you’re sure.”

Yoosung smiled up at him, nodding softly.

“I’m sure.. I might mess up a bit, since it’s my first time,” He blushed as he spoke, his eyes sparkling up at Saeran, “But I read a little bit on how to do it, so…”

Saeran laughed softly under his breath, shaking his head as he kissed Yoosung’s forehead softly.

“You’re adorable, Yoosung.”

Yoosung pushed his chest lightly, his smile growing wider as he did so.

“Shh. Just go to the bedroom.”

Saeran smiled, his cheeks still warm as he turned, opening the door to the bedroom, stepping inside. Yoosung closed the door behind him, looking nervously over at Saeran.

Saeran opened his arms, and Yoosung slowly walked towards him, enveloping himself in his embrace. Saeran kissed Yoosung’s ear softly, eliciting a warm sigh from the blond.

“How do you want to do this?”

Yoosung blushed, looking up at him shyly.

“I want us both to be.. Naked,” He looked away, his cheeks burning hot, and Saeran couldn’t help but think about how cute he was when he was being shy, “But to get there we should probably just… Kiss and stuff first, right..?” He turned his gaze back to Saeran, who smiled, lacing his fingers into Yoosung’s hair, puling him into a slow kiss.

Yoosung sighed against his lips, wrapping his arms around Saeran’s neck, his tongue finding Saeran’s easily. Saeran sucked softly at his tongue, taking note of how Yoosung whimpered at the action, a small twitch of his fingers that were in his hair.

Saeran stepped back, sitting down on the bed, and Yoosung straddled his lap, still placing small kisses against Saeran’s lips. Saeran ran his hands down Yoosung’s back, squeezing his waist softly, receiving a small hum in response.

He trailed his fingers along the hem of his shirt, teasing the skin there with his fingertips, and Yoosung gasped, his body trembling at the touch. Saeran let out a slow breath, placing his other hand on Yoosung’s cheek softly.

“Is this.. Okay?”

Yoosung nodded shyly, lifting his arms in response. Saeran grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and off, his heart pounding as he took in Yoosung’s bare skin. He splayed his hands over Yoosung’s stomach, and the boy whimpered softly at the cool touch of his fingers. Saeran slid his hands up along his ribs, meeting Yoosung’s gaze as he swiped a thumb over one of his nipples, his body pulsing as Yoosung moaned at the action.

“OH!” Yoosung’s head fell forwards, almost surprised at his own reaction, his cheeks burning, “That… That felt really.. Nice…”

Saeran smiled softly up at him, swiping his thumb over it again, revelling in the whimpers and moans trailing from Yoosung’s lips.

“Yeah?”

“Y-Yeah..” Yoosung looked down at him with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, biting his lip softly. Saeran leaned in, placing warm kisses along his collarbones, down his chest, hovering there for a moment before closing his mouth around one of his nipples. Yoosung cried out, his hands flying into Saeran’s hair, his body trembling.

“Ah! AHhh!” His hips rolled forward of their own accord, grinding against Saeran’s own arousal, and Saeran pulled back, hissing through his teeth. Yoosung froze, his hands flying up to his mouth in surprise.

“Oh god! Did I hurt you? Was that bad?! I couldn’t stop it I’m sorry-”

Saeran kissed his lips softly to stop him from speaking, Yoosung’s voice fading into a small whimper against his lips. Saeran pulled away, his own face flushed, his breathing heavy.

“It felt good. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Yoosung blushed, nodding slowly, pulling at Saeran’s shirt gently. Saeran took the hint, pulling it off and throwing it aside. Yoosung looked over his chest, subconsciously licking his lips as he drank in his form. Saeran blushed as he stared, shivering as he ran his hands down his chest.

“Saeran, you’re beautiful.”

Saeran blushed, hiding his face under one of his hands.

“Shut up.”

Yoosung smiled, kissing his hand, trailing his kisses down his neck and chest tentatively, his movements slow and shaky, clearly nervous, but equal parts excited. Yoosung crawled back, pressing on Saeran’s chest, forcing him to lean back a bit as he kissed at his stomach. The heat between Saeran’s legs was growing by the second as Yoosung neared it.

Yoosung froze as he hovered above his crotch, his face bright red, glowing beneath his bangs. He looked up at Saeran, running his fingers over the band of his pants.

“Can… Can I…?”

Saeran nodded shakily, lifting his hips as Yoosung looped his fingers in the band, pulling them down and off of his legs, tossing them aside, his face even more impossibly red as he stared at his boyfriends nearly-naked body.

He reached out a shaky hand, running it over Saeran’s thigh, massaging the skin there. He placed tender kisses over his knees, up along his legs, and Saeran sighed, appreciating the sweet, tender gesture, but also reeling with arousal.

Yoosung smoothed his hands over Saeran’s hips, keeping his gaze as he slowly brought one over the protruding bulge, giving an experimental rub. Saeran moaned softly, pressing his ups up into the contact, his body aching.

Yoosung smiled softly as he stroked him through his underwear, kissing his hip gingerly.

“Does that feel okay..?”

Saeran nodded, his head too far gone to form coherent words. His legs ached as Yoosung stopped suddenly, and he looked up to see why, blushing as he saw Yoosung remove his own pants, kicking them off to the side before pulling at the hem of Saeran’s boxers, pulling them down.

He bit his lip as he caught sight of Saeran’s erection, his eyes wide and lust-filled as he stared at it. He wrapped his hand slowly around it, and Saeran gasped, bolting up right as Yoosung didn’t quite avoid his nails.

“Ow-”

Yoosung retracted, his face burning at the mistake, and Saeran shook his head, grabbing his wrist, placing his hand properly around it stroking his hair softly.

“Like- Like that. Don’t use your nails,” He laughed softly under his breath in an attempt to comfort the flustered boy, “I’m not into being scratched there.”

Yoosung smiled sheepishly, giving Saeran’s cock an exploratory stroke, his confidence building as Saeran leaned his head back, his eyes closed in content. He leaned forwards, lapping gingerly at the head before suckling at the tip, head pooling through his body as Saeran gasped his name.

He took Saeran’s head into his mouth completely, bobbing his head up and down over the first few inches before taking him in as far as he could, silently awed at how big Saeran was. He used his hand to stroke the part he couldn’t fit into his mouth, sucking along his length as he moved up and down along it.

Saeran’s hand shook as he placed it on Yoosung’s head, slowly stroking his hair, his breath coming out in sharp gasps.

“Y-Yoosung.. Ah… That feels really good..”

Yoosung hummed softly, picking up his pace in response. Saeran bit his lip hard, his head screaming- this was so new, so different, so _strange_ , but it felt so _good_ and he couldn’t stop now.

It felt like his body was about to burst, his heart pounding hard against his ribs, unable to fight back the whimpers escaping his lips, and he knew he was close.

“Yoosung I’m… I’m close.. Stop- stop..!”

Yoosung gave his head a little shake, continuing to bob his head along Saeran’s length, and Saeran moaned loudly, fireworks popping behind his eyes as he came, a pulsing sensation ricocheting throughout him as he reached is very first orgasmic high.

He came to quickly as he heard Yoosung gag, and he looked down, his face turning bright red as he saw Yoosung, cum dripping down his chin and onto his chest, some splattered onto his face from having pulled off halfway through his orgasm.

He reached over to the bedside table, grabbing some tissues, wiping off Yoosung’s face, muttering soft apologies. Yoosung blushed as he did so, a small smile on his face.

“I’m guessing that means it was okay, at least?”

Saeran laughed brokenly, his voice hoarse.

“It was more than okay.. I’ve never felt anything like that.”

Yoosung blushed, a sense of pride swelling through him at the praise. He hugged Saeran’s legs, burying his face into his thighs, and Saeran laughed, petting his hair softly.

“Saeran?”

“Yeah?”

Yoosung looked up at him, his grin wide, his eyes sparkling with love and content.

“Thank you for putting up with my awkwardness.”

Saeran smiled, sighing under his breath as he pulled Yoosung up into a hug.

“You say that like I’m not awkward.”

Yoosung giggled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his shoulder lovingly.

“We’re awkward together.”

They fell down onto the bed, tangling their bodies together, whispers of _I love you’s_ and sweet nothings fading into the darkness as their breathing evened out, mingling with the silence of the night as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Neither of them really knew what they were doing, or how to proceed. It was awkward, they fumbled, they made mistakes, but they worked through them together, laughing together, loving together.

And they would continue to learn, together.

**END.**


End file.
